Gods
Gods are powerful beings that exist in realms beyond the reach of most mortals. Most of them are representations of aspects of the universe or the embodiment of ideas. Elemental Lords New World Gods Great Smith Sins Virtues Elemental Spirits Dual Element Steam (FW) Vapor Kineta - Motion Lava (FE) Calescent Valla - Hobby Plasma (FA) Fiera - Inspiration Fabu - Fads Hellfire (FD) Charron Castor - Punishment Sun (FL) Sol Swan - Romance Mud (WE) Muglor Plants - Vera Mist (WA) Hazel Scholars - Sophos Poison (WD) Venen Depths - Gurges Snow (WL) Annalise Shallows - Syreni Healing - Medicus Sand (EA) Zan Gravity (ED) Vertigo Imprisonment - Worden Worshipped by Both Wardens and Prisoners, Underdark Slaver Race Moon (EL) Luna Mountains - Montanya Miasma (AD) Fume Escape - Fuge Lightning (AL) - Fulgur Speed - Celerity Twilight (DL) Halflux Sleep - Somnus Grey - Gris Tri Element Steel (FWE) Ferrous Forges - Malleous Aether (FWA) Magus Chance - Aleator Maw (FWD) Ora Digestion - Ventri Tea (FWL) Thea Intimacy - Volpine Glass (FEA) Speculo Experiment - Scio Core (FED) Kiln Volcano (FEL) Krakatoa Explosion (FAD) Daboom Fashion - Caprie Infiltration - Talpa Photon (FAL) Glimmer Comedy - Ludus Dawn (FDL) Aurora Erosion (WEA) Exesa Enlightenment - Shangrila Decay (WED) Roribus Tragedy - Malum Swamps - Stagnum Guardian (WEL) Vindex Beaches - Litos Disease (WAD) Morbus Mutation - Helix Cloud (WAL) Nubes Joy - Leiity Blood (WDL) Sanguis Dust (EAD) Pulvos Dunes (EAL) Harena Hope - Bellay Eclipse (EDL) Ancra Valleys - Varine Storm (ADL) Aeolus Quad Element Time (EADL) Tempos Past - Historia Present - Nonce Future - Nex Tempest (WADL) Gael Laughter - Resus Forest (WEDL) Arboratus Nostalgia - Rosi River - Rivulette Oasis (WEAL) Maria Requiescence - Quies Rot (WEAD) Pudrid Nuclear (FADL) Adam Gem (FEDL) - Crys Badlands - Ardrid Eruption (FEAD) - Vesuvius Mirror (FEAL) Sum Reflection - Cogito Mirage - Ergo Tide (FWDL) Altyr Journeys - Adven Nimbus (FWAL) Caelus Windfalls - Bune Acid/Acid Rain (FWAD) Flowers (FWEL) Peony Parents - Petrarch Mercury (FWED) Hermes Executions - Gil Nature (FWEA) Druitana Discovery - Magellan Penta Element Airless/Space - Celesta Underground - Antrun Royalty - Reagis Darkless/Day - Aubade Altruism - Bequiath Education - Sensei Earthless/Sky - Nuada Emotion - Eos Wilds - Ferus Fireless/Ocean - Nereus Reason - Phyllys Lightless/Night - Nocturne Business - Syndicus Waterless/Land Villages - Villanelle Omni Thought - Logos Being - Ser Luck - Arengee Deities New World Gods that derive their power from the faith of their followers, expressed through belief and acts of worship. Bella - God of Beauty. A muse of artists and poets Chorus - God of Dance. Juro - God of Broken Promises Pathos - God of Fear. Worshipped by cowards Phyta - God of Chlorophyll - While venerated by farmers, only receives strength through plants, especially wild ones. Primus - God of Beginnings Predator - God of Hunters. Reaper - God of Ends Node - God of Puzzles Sanctus - God of Sacrifice Mono - God of Toil Ira - God of Rage Stigma - God of Shame Nautilus - God of Sailing Geass - God of Quests Festivus - God of Community Lex - God of Law Zen - God of the Present Avos - God of Ancestors Purus - God of Cleanliness Peridus - God of the Lost Solum - God of Solitude. A god that never appears before more than one Ib at a time. He is favored by hermits and can help them in their quest for knowledge and the cultivation of their rich inner selves. For some, he provides warmth and comfort through the lonely night, for others, he provides an ear to listen, but for his most faithful, he simply leaves them be. Vegan - God of Herbivores. Gains influence not just from the faith of his followers, but from the belief that his followers are adhering to his tenants. For this reason, they are quick to pronounce their faith and allow as many people as possible know about it. Secret Vegan Veros - God of Regret - A god for those who lay awake and wonder, "what if?" For his faithful, he can provide visions of alternate worlds that would follow different paths and choices, allowing them to see what could have been. Often their selves in the other worlds are struggling with their own, alternate set of what-ifs, but in some circumstances, things truly would have worked out for the better. For his truest of followers and their most pitiful regrets, he may alter time itself; however, such interventions are exceptionally rare. Other Gods Shubra - Festering Life Azathoth - Inexorable Entropy Yog - Ageless Eons Jikazak - Cackling Madness Khithan - Ceaseless Chittering - Form of one trillion swarming insects (about the mass of 1000 elephants) Ghant - Unseen Horrors - Invisible form that is smooth and scaly and yet more fluid than solid as it envelopes all that it touches, all the while eternally oozing an unseen putrid and viscous fluid wherever it goes. Both Ghant and its fluid are unearthly cold to the touch, causing mortals to be wracked with shivering convulsions and the burning sensation of frostbite. Uasa - Unspeakable Truths Dranzule - Unknown Fantasies Quaul - Unheeded Omens Dweamir - The Deep Bhor - Cave-Dwelling Savagery Untizal - Blissful Ignorance Shquishial - Carnal Debauchery Xulitar - Ineffable Torment Jinix - The Cursed Child